The present invention provides hair care compositions which can be used to reduce color loss in hair, reduce the effects of oxidation of hair, and/or add volume to hair.
Hair is composed of keratinous fibers and is inclusive of head hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, mustache, beard, and other types of body hair.
Human hair is also commonly dyed with various coloring agents. Such hair coloring agents often fade with time due to washing or upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation from the sun.
Therefore, there is a need for a class of hair treatment compositions that enable longer-lasting color retention on the hair.
In addition, ultraviolet light from the sun or other chemical treatments, reduce the hair""s mechanical strength due to oxidation of the hair components and causes fading of natural and applied hair color. Therefore, there is also need for a novel class of hair treatment compositions which provide superior protection from oxidative effects of the sun that compromise hair structure.
The present invention addresses the problems set forth above. In one aspect, the present invention provides hair care compositions containing at least 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition of at least one polydialkylsiloxane having at least one pendant alkyl moiety.
In another aspect of the invention, methods for reducing the loss of color in hair are provided.
In a further aspect of the invention, methods for reducing the effects of oxidation on hair are provided.
In yet another aspect of the invention, methods for increasing the volume of hair are provided.